Howl In the Dark
by Mr.Awsome
Summary: "Can a wolf ever change into a sheep? I was born into a world far different from yours. We were born as wolves...I lived for the hunt. those who could not live as wolves could not live at all. So even after i die, i will live on...as a Howl in the Dark."
1. Chapter 1

K so i made a story like this before but i decided it was bloody awful and am now remaking it.

Also i DO own the new character being introduced so please don't steal him!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Cloud Strife was driving home to midgar on his motorcycle.

"why the hell did i name this hunk of bolts fenrir?" thought cloud.

A ShinRa Black-hawk helicopter flew over head with its door open and a red haired man sitting inside.

"hmm, he doesn't look like any ShinRa operative I've ever seen" thought cloud.

Cloud didn't give it to much thought at the time and just kept driving home. Before to long he was in the slums parking his bike in the new garage that had just been built.  
>He parked the bike and went in the bar to get something to eat. He spoke to tifa for awhile and ate his food. The food was always good at tifa's bar but it was especially good tonight. satisfied with the food he had just eaten he went to take a shower and go to bed. After he had showered and used a whole half bottle of conditioner in his hair, he went to his room (they had added actual rooms in the hideout) and went to sleep. as he lay there waiting for sleep to take him he thought back to the man in the helicopter.<p>

"hmm, I wonder if that man was in SOLDIER? Nah couldn't have been. still he didn't look like your typical schmo. Eh whatever he was probably just some ShinRa brain."

The next morning cloud woke up later than usual, he got up got dressed and went to see if Barret had any jobs for him today.

"YO! Spiky!" said Barret.  
>"Hi ya, got any jobs for me today?" asked cloud.<p>

"As a matter of fact I do!" said Barret.  
>"OK whats the job?" asked cloud.<br>"Its a dirty job, but i think you might be the only one who can do it." said Barret  
>"OK? What is it?" asked cloud.<br>"We need you to sneak into the SOLDIER floor with some hired muscle, and cause a ruckus" said Barret  
>"Ugh you do realize that there will be SOLDIER first class men there right?" asked cloud secretly worried.<br>"Yeah but you were first, Right?" asked Barret.  
>"Yeah thats Right" said cloud<p>

...several hours later.

"OK, is everyone ready?" asked cloud to the ex ShinRa Infantry Corpsman he had with him.  
>"Yes Sir!" they all said in unison.<br>"Alright than, stick with me and we will make it out just fine!"

and with that they got of the elevator onto the 42nd floor and started shooting at the SOLDIERs. it was soon after the alarm had gone off that many mercenary started dying. It was then that the red haired man from the helicopter appeared. The other SOLDIER men seemed surprised but thrilled at his arrival. It could only mean one thing, he was a first.

* * *

><p>And thats all for now! if you want to read the one i wrote poorly it is Called "My name is Legion" but i will probably delete it very soon so don't be surprised if you cant find it. Well, i will make another chapter soon. So please review i would greatly appreciate any input you could offer. Thanks! Till next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well...I am

* * *

><p>debating on whether or not to show a bit of his long past...i am thinking no...tell me if you really want me too.<p>

Chapter 2

The Infantry man rushed the first class man, but with a swing of his long sword he butchered at least 4 of the men who were within reach. The others were at first shocked, but there shock quickly turned to anger at this strange man. 4 of the men stood in a line and took aim with there rifles, they all shot in automatic mode determined to kill the man. Several bullets ripped through his shoulder and chest. Enough to kill even a SOLDIER but this man didn't seem to mind. At first he grimaced at the likely extreme pain, but he started smiling after that. It was a frightening and highly malicious grin that sent chills down Cloud's spine. The man flicked his wrist at the men, and a whip made purely of fire sprung forth ripping the men apart. As the hot blood splashed over the other men their spirits were broken and they all retreated. Cloud had to test the man and avenge his friends. Cloud leaped at the man sword drawn yelling,

"I'll kill you, you bastard!".

The man was unperturbed, and blocked Cloud's attack with only one hand on his blade. He threw Cloud a few feet away. Cloud landed on his feet, he was alright but a little shaken from being thrown like a child's doll. At this range Cloud could get a better view of the man, he had: red hair, several scars over his face and neck, stood about 6'8, & wielded a "Nodachi". As for his clothing he wore a long black coat with pauldrons similar to Sephiroth's he wore black gloves, black boots, pants, & shirt. All in all he was a very handsome man, but his eyes showed only anger and rage for the world, with a deep underlying sadness as well. The man wasn't grinning any more. His brow had lowered into a fierce scowl.

"Why must you be so foolish?" asked the man.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.<br>"I am giving you the chance to retreat, but you stay and fight." said the man.  
>"I prefer fighting over running away" said Cloud as he raised his sword.<br>"An honorable trait, very well I will indulge your wish of violence." said the man.  
>"I do not wish for violence, but it seems to really like me" said Cloud<br>"Another honorable trait, but is it not important to embrace violence if it finds you so often?" asked the man.  
>"If you embrace it, it will corrupt your soul and drive you to madness." said Cloud<br>"Hah perhaps you are right. At any rate Let us now fight." said the man as he raised the tip of the sword.

Cloud charged the man and tried to attack but the man parried and slipped around the blade. Cloud tried again and again to hit the man but his skill was far surpassing Cloud's. Cloud was starting to tire, but the man seemed fine, rested even!

"You are very good" said cloud between breaths.  
>"Hmm, yes well i have been fighting sense long before you were born." said the man<br>"Hah, you cant be more then 27!" said Cloud.  
>"Hahah, ahh yes it would seem so. well if you would like to retreat i wont stop you...not this time anyways" said the man<br>"Why so generous?" asked Cloud.  
>"...You have someone who loves you already. I would not want to do that to her...not today anyways..." said the man who looked down as if in pain.<br>"Well thank you but how do you know who loves me?" asked Cloud  
>"You are Cloud Strife ex-Infantry Corps troop, current member of AVALANCHE, claims to be ex-SOLDIER 1st class. We have enough Intel on you to fill several books, and we have." said the man.<br>"So who loves me?" asked Cloud.  
>"Tifa Lockhart, from your hometown of Nibelhiem." said the man<br>"Realy?" asked Cloud  
>"Yes, now make well your escape before reinforcements arrive, i am not actually supposed to be here." said the man.<br>"Are you not SOLDIER?" asked Cloud.  
>"I am. but i was supposed to safeguard the president" said the man.<br>"Well, thank you" said Cloud as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is! Chapter 2! please write a review! But if you didn't like it don't flame, just tell me what you didn't like and how i can do better. Till next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

K all new chapter! but just so you know, if you love Cloud he is only a supporting character for the majority of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Cloud was running with the mercenaries out of the sector. They were getting close to the bar, Cloud was bothered by how much Intel shinra had on the group. They reached the bar, they went inside changed their clothes and cut their hair so as to be less recognizable. Every one almost died of laughter when they saw Cloud with a short military cut hair style.

"Why get a hair cut? you never have before." asked Tifa.  
>"Shinra has more Intel than i thought on us." said Cloud.<br>"Maybe we should also get cuts." said Cid  
>"Probably a good idea." said Vincent.<br>"Yeah, lets do it." said Barret.

Vincent got his hair cut like it was in the Turks, Barret Grew his out (with a brand new materia that grew hair) Tifa cut hers short at the jaw like Yuffie's, Yuffie put hers in a pony tail, and everybody was instantly unrecognizable. Then A man came in the bar, a red haired man instantly recognized by Cloud as the SOLDIER from before.

"What do you want?" asked Cloud.  
>"You are hard to recognize without your spikes." said the man.<br>"Yeah thats the idea anyways" said Cloud.  
>"A ShinRa Infantry battalion is en rout to this location, i suggest you evacuate those too young to fight and the women." he said looking at Danzel, Marlene, Tifa, and Yuffie.<br>"We can fight." said Tifa and Yuffie.  
>"Only those ready to die to save those you care for should stay behind. SOLDIER will also be mobilizing and likely any one still here will be killed." said the man.<p>

Several ex Infantry men stood up and volunteered to stay and fight, as well as Jesse, Cloud, And Biggs.

"Cloud, you go with the girls, you will be better suited to protect them." said Biggs.  
>"Cloud, Goodbye." said Jesse to cloud in a voice that no one else could hear.<br>"Now Go!" yelled both of them together.

They turned back to the man but he was already gone.

...Several hours later...

The hideout was boarded up. The infantry men were taking cover outside, while every one inside shot at them through the boards. Several hours into the siege they were running out of ammunition.

"Reloading!" said Biggs.  
>"SHIT! how many are there!" asked Jesse<br>"More than we know how to fight" said one of the mercenaries

Jesse was shot in the shoulder and fell down, Biggs ran up to her and crouched next to her still shooting at the infantry.

"C'mon Jess, get up." said Biggs  
>"It hurts" said Jesse.<br>"I know, but don't give up." said Biggs.  
>"why? we have bought enough time for the others." said Jesse write review<br>"Don't give up because...I love you Jesse." said Biggs  
>"Realy?" asked Jesse.<br>"Yes." said Biggs

And with that the ShinRa Stormtroopers broke down the door and flooded into the building killing all Mercenaries who still stood with guns. As they moved toward Biggs and Jesse, Biggs stood and started shooting at the troops. They gunned down Biggs immediately and by the time they got to Jesse, she had bled to death. As predicted all who stayed to fight had been killed by the Infantry Corps, the bar had been torn apart by gunfire, the floor had been stained permanently with the blood of its former occupants. The troops discovered the secret tunnel used by the others.

"Sir! We have discovered a secret tunnel that the rest of AVALANCHE likely escaped through." said one of the Infantry men  
>"Good, mark it on your report and fall back to HQ" said a voice over the radio.<br>"Affirmative." said the Infantry man as he went about doing what he was told.

* * *

><p>And thats a wrap! i tried to make the bit about Jesse and Biggs emotional but not angsty. How did i do? Write a review and let me know! till next time, goodbye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So!...I am having great fun writing this. Are you enjoying the read? As of the moment i am writing this i have NO reviews! Please end my suffering by writing a review?

* * *

><p>Cloud was cold, every one was. they were wet in the slums in the middle of the night. They had been chased from their home by the ShinRa and were still waiting to meet up with Biggs, Jesse, and the rest of the men.<p>

"Cloud?" asked Marlene.  
>"Yes?" asked Cloud.<br>"When will Biggs, and Jesse come back?" asked Marlene.  
>"Soon...Don't worry I am sure their fine." Cloud said as much to himself as to Marlene.<p>

Tifa looked at Cloud with a sad expression, they were all thinking the same thing. Barret cursed loudly.

"God damn those ShinRa ass-holes!" he yelled.

They got up at Cloud's order and kept moving...

...Several hours later...

They arrived at the bar. There was a few people hanging around it...they were grave diggers. They ran into the bar to find the dead bodies still there and a red river flowing from the building. The grave diggers had already buried some of the Mercenaries and were digging graves outside for the others.

"Some day, we will rebury them someplace better...someplace kinder" said Barret

they stood in a moment of silence, those of them that were religious said a prayer, those that weren't just thought about the time they had spent together. Filled with rage and sorrow they all made a silent pact to avenge their fallen comrades. Cloud left after the battalion, he found them. he stalked them around the slums for damn near an hour before he decided he would just attack. He mustered as much courage as he could, determined to face his death with as much dignity and pride as had his friends. As he prepared to charge, a long nodachi was lowered in front of his chest. The red haired man stepped out from behind a pillar.

"You again!" said Cloud.  
>"Why kill yourself?" asked the man.<br>"ShinRa killed my friends!" screamed Cloud.  
>"I am with ShinRa." said the man.<br>"Than i must kill you too."said Cloud as he attacked the man.

The man stepped out of the way of Clouds sword, as if Cloud was moving in slow motion. He raised the sword tip to Clouds throat.

"I was merciful before, today i will kill you if you wish to fight." said the man  
>"You sound so sure." said Cloud.<br>"My blade is pressed against your throat right now." replied the man.

Cloud ducked under the blade and tried to cut the mans stomach, the man gracefully back flipped landing on his feet with the elegance of a dancer. Cloud tried to charge the man, but the man swiped to the side of Cloud's attack shooting a spinning back heel kick into his face. Cloud shot across the yard landing on his rear end. He hurried back to his feet. He tried again to hit the man. The man stabbed Cloud through the stomach. Cloud dropped to his knees in pain. The man lowered his sword gently to Cloud's neck. His eyes seemed to burn with an infernal fury, that seemed to desire nothing but the destruction of all the world.

"I have killed so many people in my life, you think I wont kill you!" growled the man.

Cloud was worried, this man had injured him, perhaps fatally, and was in position to stamp out his life as easily as a man puts out a match, Would he?

* * *

><p>Sorry if the mood changes often in this story. Sometimes i put myself in Cloud's mind and its more sad. Then i put myself in the mind of the man, and its dark and violent. also i am listening to a different type of music often. A mix of K.O.D (King. Of. Darkness.) witch is a dark and rather violent album by Tech N9ne and t.A.T.u (A Russian pop band) so my mood is influenced by that a lot too. but i don't think its a bad story so far. If you like it write a review please. as always, Till next time, Goodbye!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

...I am trying to update as fast as i can. I hope i am not disappointing any of you. Well, enjoy the read. Also, this will be a long one, so guys take a piss now, girls do whatever it is you do cuz its also important!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Part I<p>

"Don't kill me" said Cloud with as much dignity as he could  
>"Why not? I said I would kill you if you wanted to fight." said the man.<br>"I know, but I am not ready to die" said cloud his voice cracking  
>"Ugh, I should kill you now!" said the man. "But i wont, now go!"<br>"what is your name anyways?" asked Cloud.  
>"Its Legion." Replied the man (Legion).<p>

Cloud left in a hurry to his friends. When he arrived they were all very concerned and insisted he go to hospital.

"No i will just have to heal up the old fashioned way" said Cloud.

They rented a hotel room where Cloud could rest

* * *

><p>Intermission. this is a break in the chapter, kinda like a new chapter but it breaks in the middle.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Part II (This chapter will take place from Legion's P.O.V.)<p>

Legion walked back to the ShinRa building. He walked past some attractive girls who seemed to melt when he looked at them. He debated with himself whether or not he wanted to bring one or two back home for the night, he decided not to and moved on. He got to the building, he went in the lobby. One of the receptionists made eyes at him, he debated whether or not he should take her home, he again decided not to and moved on, he didn't much want to screw with the scent of blood still lingering on his person.

He went to the elevator and went to the floor where the SOLDIER 1st each had their own apartments. He went to his own and went in. He locked the door behind him, it was dark but he didn't mind, he was accustomed to the dark. He went in the bathroom and locked that too, he turned the shower on and removed his shirt, revealing a Olympian, god like chest. But is was heavily scared, he was used to that too. He removed his shoes, and socks. He took off his pants so he stood only in his boxers. He tested the temperature of the shower, it was as hot as it could go, yet it seemed cool to him. He sighed, and removed his boxers revealing a very large penis. He was used to that too. He stepped in the shower washed up and got out, no more then 5 minutes. he didn't dry off he was dry soon after he got out anyways. He put some more boxers on and got in bed. His apartment was a simple one room apartment with a bathroom, only two doors in the whole place (one being the bathrooms). he fell into the semi-sleep he fell into every night. It was a very cold night, probably around 12 degrees in the city yet Legion wore only his boxers, and a light blanket that wasn't even on him. About a half hour after he had gone to bed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Legion already fully conscious

The door opened and Cissnei entered in a silk bathrobe.

"Its really cold..." said Cissnei.  
>"Yup" replied Legion nonchalantly.<br>"And, well...you are always warm." said Cissnei.  
>"Yup" said Legion again in the same tone.<br>"And maybe, I could sleep with you?" asked Cissnei.  
>"If you want." replied Legion calmly.<p>

Cissnei removed her robe to show that she was only wearing a black bra and thong.

"You might be warmer if you put on some clothes." said Legion (though he didn't really care)  
>"I don't own any pj's" replied Cissnei.<br>"Whatever, just get in." replied Legion closing his eyes again.

Cissnei got in next to him and lay with her head on his chest and one leg over his, and her arms resting on his muscular chest as well. She thanked him and kissed him on his neck. He looked down at her sweet, deep eyes, and most men would have been hard automatically...But not him, he was cold, and bitter. She raised herself up and looked down into his face. His eyes were cold as ever, still filled with their hate, their rage, and their primal lust for violence.

"Your eyes are chilling." said Cissnei with a sweet smile.  
>"Is that so?" asked Legion his deep baritone voice booming softly.<br>"Yeah, they are beautiful." said Cissnei.  
>"...No, no you are the beautiful one" said Legion.<br>"Thank you" replied Cissnei.

She lowered her head and kissed hem on the lips. His eyes weren't softened any, but his expression did change softly. His hand reached up and stroked her face with the back of his finger. He kissed her again with the tongue this time. He rolled her over so he was on top of her, and he continued kissing her. Cissnei started to take of her bra, she undid the back and was pulling it off, when Legion stopped her.

"No Cissnei...I...Can't, I am,...sorry" said Legion.  
>"Its fine." replied Cissnei a bit surprised, and wondering if he was OK.<br>"Thank you." said Legion rolling over again.  
>"Can i still cuddle with you?" asked Cissnei.<br>"Yeah, thats fine." said Legion.

She lay with him for the rest of the night under his olive drab army blanket.

"His skin is always so warm..." thought Cissnei before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And thats all! This one was a lot longer then the others, but i think it is kinda like the first <em>real<em> chapter of this story. If you are expecting an ending, don't get your hopes up, this is just gettin started! and as always till next time, goodbye!


	6. Chapter 6

K! So!...yeah i should probably describe Legion's appearance in some detail, if i can't get it in this chapter i will put it the footnotes of this, or the header of the next chapter so fret not!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Cissnei's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Cissnei woke up early as always. Legion was not there as most men would still be. He always woke before the sun as Cissnei well knew, but it was still a bit cold without him. She left and went to the SOLDIER training room to work out (turks had their own but Cissnei wanted to use SOLDIER's). She arrived in no time at all. She worked out for about an hour sparring with some SOLDIER operatives (and beating their asses) she went for a shower. After a fast shower she went for food. Her PHS went off and told her she was wanted in the briefing room. She went. After she stepped inside she saw both President Shinra and Legion.<p>

"Oh shit, this isn't gonna be a easy mission" thought Cissnei.

She sat down at the table.

"Don't worry, you won't be anything but support on this op." Said Legion in his usual growl like voice.  
>"Oh, good. I think." Said Cissnei unsure of herself.<p>

The president started the briefing.

"Now, Cissnei all you have to do is make sure Legion here knows all he needs to about the mission area."  
>"I don't need anyone to help me, this one will be a piece o'cake." Interrupted Legion.<br>"Regardless, you may be glad of the support." Said the President.  
>"Hah, get on with it old man." said Legion coldly.<br>"What did you call me!" demanded the President.  
>"An old man what else?" replied Legion calmly.<br>"Ugh, whatever. You have to go and kill some high ranking members of the mob." said the President  
>"Where at?" asked Legion<br>"Their mansion in Costa Del Sol." said the President.  
>"How will i insert?" asked Legion.<br>"You will dress up and sneak into a party." said the President.  
>"Easy, the targets?" asked Legion.<p>

The President told them what they had to do and who they had to kill. Cissnei hated the killing, but not Legion. Legion loved to fight, it seamed to be the only thing that was truly a part of who he was. They left the briefing room together.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Part II<br>Legion's P.O.V

* * *

><p>They left the briefing room together. He looked at Cissnei, she looked back at him. He could tell that Cissnei had feelings for him, he had seen the look in her eye a thousand times before, but he didn't love her, he didn't love anyone, he hadn't felt anything like love for a long time. Cissnei blushed and looked away from his cold gaze. He turned and walked away.<p>

...Several hours later...

Legion sat on his floor cleaning the dirt and grime from all his many weapons. First his pistol, A large framed heavy pistol with massive damage, then each of his 14 throwing knives, then his fighting knife, then his boot knife, he didn't clean his nodachi as it was never dirty. He rolled over and did 150 push-ups, then 150 sit-ups, then he got up and shut his eyes trying to think.

It was a grey and rainy day, Legion stood over the corpses of two men, he gripped a short sword with one hand and a knife in the other. Two men rushed him with hammers. He ducked under the first hammer stabbing the man in the gut with his knife, he moved to the side of the second and gored his chest with the sword. He wore black leather robes that were covered in fresh blood. He turned his head slowly to the other men. He cut through untold numbers of men. More and more hot blood spilled into the mud. He was disarmed by a captain of the group he was attacking. He bobbed under the Captains sword and stood grabbing him by the throat, lifting his whole body with one hand as easily as he would lift a small dog. He stole the Captain's sword and cut down three more men with his free hand.

Legion opened his eyes. The ghosts of battles long past haunted him even today. He could still feel the mornings crisp air on his face, and the blood staining his clothes. He put the thoughts out of his head, and left for his new mission.

* * *

><p>And there ya go! Just so you all know that battle happened a LONG time ago. So there was a sliver of his past. OOOOH Very Mysterious eh? Well write a review please. And as always, See' ya next time!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So, if you don't think it's bad just yet wait a lil bit. It will get violent here soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Part I<br>Legions P.O.V

* * *

><p>Legion stood in a formal suit, waiting for the party.<p>

"Wow...you look...amazing" said Cissnei from behind him.  
>"Thank you. Are you ready for the ball?" asked Legion as he turned to face her.<br>"Yup. all ready." said Cissnei.  
>"Remember, we are supposed to be a couple at this ball." said Legion coldly.<br>"Yeah, i know." said Cissnei.

She wore a black dress, with white ball gloves up to her elbows. Cissnei walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. He looked down into her warm eyes that showed only compassion, they were just like "_her's"_. Legion almost had to look away at the reminder. His eyes were full of fury as they always were. No matter what kind of look he wore on his face, his eyes were always the same.

"What are you doing?" asked Legion as cold as ice.  
>"We are supposed to be a couple right?" replied Cissnei.<br>"Yeah..." said Legion.

She kissed him once on the cheek before turning to the door.

"OK, lets go." said Cissnei

Legion followed her to the car they would be driving to the ball. He opened the door for her, and once she was in he went around and got in. He started the car.

"It's a shame we are only going to kill some mobsters." said Cissnei.  
>"It's fine, I never much liked balls any how." said Legion flatly.<br>"I have never been." replied Cissnei.  
>"Well then one day, maybe i will take you." said Legion.<br>"Thanks" said Cissnei. "But you know, we have our hotel room for one more night while we await orders."  
>"Yeah, so?" asked Legion not wanting to indulge Cissnei by admitting he knew what she had in mind.<br>"You will see." said Cissnei with a smile.

They arrived at the ball. They were on the guest list so they just walked in. Cissnei went to the balcony to scope out the targets for Legion. Legion talked with several of the mobsters, he put on a good facade, he seemed nice and non-violent to the targets.

"OK, Legion time to take out one of the targets, he just went to the bathroom. He will be alone there." said Cissnei over the hidden radio.  
>"Understood." said Legion under his breath.<p>

Legion followed the target into the public bathroom. They both went to the bathroom at the same time. It was when they were washing their hands that Legion struck. He grabbed the targets right arm and hit the back of his head, the target pulled a knife on Legion. Legion caught the wrist of the other man and broke his arm at the elbow. He took the knife for himself. He pulled the man back so that Legion was holding him up, he stabbed in above the collar bone and dragged the blade down through the heart. It was a very quick kill but there was more blood then Legion would have liked. He mopped up the blood with the jacket of the other man and hid his body in a bathroom stall. He rejoined the party as if nothing had happened.

"Is the target dead?" asked Cissnei over the radio.  
>"Yes." is all Legion said.<p>

Legion continued stalking each of his targets killing them one by one, until the last target was ready.

"Cissnei, get ready to go. I have the last one in my sights." said Legion over the radio.  
>"Affirmative" replied Cissnei.<p>

Legion followed the next man upstairs into a private room. The target met with two other mobsters. He noticed Legion standing behind him.

"Ah, friend! i am sorry but i must attend to some business here. would you please go back to the party?" He asked kindly through a thick Russian accent.  
>"Sorry, but i also have business here. replied Legion harshly.<p>

It took a minute before the man caught on.

"You filthy Shinra dog! I will feed you your own balls for breakfast!" yelled the formerly kind host

Legion laughed and drew his 6' inch Ka-Bar knife. One of the henchman shot him in the shoulder. He dodged the other bullets and stabbed the henchman in the chest.

"Bullets won't kill me boy" Legion said to the other henchmen.

The other Henchman tried to stab Legion instead. Legion spun around the blade and thrust his own into the man's kidney area.  
>With both henchmen dead, Legion turned on his target. The target offered money, women, and power to Legion in exchange for his life. Legion walked behind the man, reached down, grabbed his head, and cut deep into his throat. Most of the bone was severed by the blade. The Head was hanging by a thread. His coat was stained with both the blood of the henchmen, and his own. He removed his jacket, tie, and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and left the room. The crowd went silent when they saw the blood on Legion's chest. He smiled as if nothing was wrong, and left with Cissnei.<p>

* * *

><p>Wow, this one felt really long. But i like it. Do you? if you do, c'mon review!<p> 


End file.
